


My ass is grass and the ice would’ve mowed it (if it weren’t for you)

by redosprey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redosprey/pseuds/redosprey
Summary: Mccree is so close to eating shit and Genji just laughs at him.My piece for the Mcgenji secret Santa!





	My ass is grass and the ice would’ve mowed it (if it weren’t for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_Berries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Berries/gifts).



> Hot damn that one outfit that genji was wearing while jesse had his arm around him was *chef kiss* sexy  
> That’s not the point of this  
> Happy holidays pink_berries and I hope u enjoy this pseudo blackwatch skating date where Jesse has never once been on ice and Genji is practically a pro

**Author's Note:**

> :// idk why this is being wonky but to see it youll need to open it in a new tab sorry yall


End file.
